Hero
by randompandattack
Summary: Sometimes Krillin still feels depressed about his best friend's death, luckily his girlfriend 18 is always there for him. One-shot Krillinx18


**A/N: I have no idea if Goku actually had a grave but he does in my story. Just a quick one-shot i wrote last night. 18's probably OOC, idk. Never written Krillin/18 before so feedback is always appreciated. Also i switched between 18 and eighteen halfway through, sorry.**

Hero

It had been a hot day in early fall. The temperature was dropping as was the sun but it still couldn't be considered cold yet. The multi-colored leaves littered the ground already covered in perfectly preserved grass. The grass was well watered and rarely walked upon.

There wasn't a sound for miles as the man sat on the green grass staring dejectedly into a tombstone. For yes, this man was visiting a graveyard where instead of people; there were lines of graves marking the dead. The silence itself might have made others uncomfortable in such a place but this man wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He had come after all to be alone as well as to mourn.

This man was named Krillin, and he was very short, and at the moment, very depressed. For once he was not wearing his normal gi, but a t-shirt and pants. Ever since the events of two years ago he had found training less and less fun. He usually enjoyed the challenge of bettering himself, holding onto his childhood dream of one day surpassing his best friend Goku.

Such dreams had long passed; not only was Goku dead but Krillin knew that even if he wasn't there was no way he could surpass him. So he would put off his training for a day, a week, a month. Soon he wasn't practicing at all.

He hadn't spent all that time moping however, he was far too optimistic of a person to do that. He had even been able to get closer to his dream girl, android 18. He would occupy himself with this and that, but sometimes when he had nothing to do, when his mind wandered, he would find himself back at Goku's grave.

A quick sigh escaped his lips as his glazed eyes started to focus again at the sound of someone flying overhead. He heard the soft drop of two gentle feet onto the grass behind him. His head turned in what seemed to be slow motion to see who had decided to disturb his solitude.

"What are you doing Krillin?"

Her voice sounded annoyed. He could see it was 18 who had landed behind him, though hearing her voice alone would've been enough. Krillin usually delighted in the sound of 18's voice, even when she was angry he still found something positively musical in it.

"…Nothing." He muttered softly; almost embarrassed he couldn't come up with a better excuse. Ultimately deciding not to give it a second thought.

"I can see that. Listen, you can't keep doing this. Didn't we have a date? You've never missed an opportunity before," She smiled smugly. "Let's go."

For once however, Krillin's face did not light up into a smile before he followed after android 18. He stood up to face her; however there was none of the usual happiness displayed on his face. "I couldn't help him…" He murmured. "I was too weak, if only I had trained more…" The man seemed to be talking more to himself than the blonde in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him, commanded more than asked.

"Goku!" He seemed to declare louder than necessary. "He shouldn't have died; if only I had been stronger I could've done something."

"But as usual I was too weak to help at all. I don't even know why you go out with me." The despair in his voice seemed to spread, as if trying to infect those around him. "I'm much weaker than you, not to mention…" He didn't finish his sentence; he couldn't deny the truth of the unspoken words however his pride would not allow him to utter them.

At this 18 growled in annoyance, a needle of sadness seemed to stab her deep within however she refused to show it on her face. Instead she grabbed her man by the shoulders and started to shake him.

"Dammit Krillin, we've been over this! I don't care that I'm stronger than you, it doesn't matter! Nor do I care that you're short, I still love you!"

She gulped silently to make sure the words weren't caught in her throat. "You don't care than I'm not even human, and that seems a lot harder to accept than you being short!"

"But eighteen…"

"No Krillin," She said shaking her head. "Most people fear me; they think I'm just a monster. Most people would've blown me up without a second thought if they had the chance you did. But you never saw me like that, you saw me as a woman first, and a machine second. Your better than most people, regardless of how short you are."

"I…" He started as his eyes looked deep into hers. "I…thank you."

"I'm not finished."

"Huh?"

"I'm only saying this once, so don't even think I'll ever get all emotional on you again. You. Are. Not. Weak. You're the strongest human alive."

"But I'm nowhere near strong enough to fight Cell. Goku could-"

"Goku is a saiyan, your limits and his aren't comparable." Krillin nodded but still seemed a bit iffy on the whole thing.

Eighteen sighed. "Listen little man, your still a hero even if you can't always defeat the monsters. Ever since Cell was destroyed I've learned a lot about you humans; and I've learned some things.

"A hero is something who stands up for what's right regardless of how strong they are. It's about being brave, and doing what's right over what's easy. And Krillin," She smiled at him briefly. "No one fits that description better than you."

"You think so?" He smiled back at her.

She nodded, "It's alright to miss your friend. But don't blame yourself, because if half the things you and your friends have told me about Goku are true, then he certainly doesn't blame you."

Krillin nodded, "Your right eighteen." Krillin said as he remembered Goku's gentle soul which could find good in the darkest soul, surely he would never blame Krillin for this.

"Hey," Krillin said as he finally took in eighteen's appearance. "You're wearing that dress I bought you."

It was a light blue summer dress they had found while she was clothes shopping. When she tried it on for him he couldn't help himself but utter the word "perfect" at her. After hearing his accidental compliment she forced him to buy it for her.

"You like?" She asked suggestively, giving him a small twirl. He nodded his head repeatedly which made him look a bit silly. But it was something eighteen liked about him; it let her always know that he wasn't lying. "Can we please go on our date now?"

"Of course," He said as he gently took her hand in his. They slowly started to hover above the graveyard. Krillin thought the wind gently moving across his face was a welcome change. Right before they flew off Krillin turned to look up at his blonde girlfriend and tugged lightly at her arm.

"Hey eighteen?"

"What is it now Krillin?"

"I hope you don't mind but there's something I want to do when were done with our date."

"What's that?"

"Push-ups."

* * *

**The end was supposed to be a reference back to the beginning where he couldn't train anymore, i wasn't sure if someone reading it would see the connection or just be confused. **


End file.
